


Dont Spill on the Counter

by Lexiunderlord



Category: Fontcest - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alphys and Undyne are married, Blow Jobs, Desperation, Fluff and Smut, Holding, M/M, NSFW, Omorashi, dedicated to, fillsyouwithdirtysins - Freeform, i think thats what its called, pre established swapcest, sound kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiunderlord/pseuds/Lexiunderlord
Summary: After a hot salsa drinking contest Sans ends up needing to pee badly, and oddly enough its arousing.Dedicated to fillsyouwithdirtysins for his successful transition. You go dude!





	Dont Spill on the Counter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is going to be my first published fic! Constructive criticism is accepted and greatly appreciated. And if you want to help beta any future works please leave an ask on tumblr or a comment on here! I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> my tumblr: https://skelelexiunderlord.tumblr.com
> 
> (my tumblr is 18+ so please do not follow if you are a minor! ((why would you be readin this if you a minor?)))

Sans was waddling his way back home from his latest training session with Alphys; the buff lizard warrior had been the capitan of the royal guard, but all that changed after Chara freed Monsters from the Underground and moved into the city. Several years had past since then and Sans and Alphys still keep up their routine for nostalgia’s sake, a small yet familiar comfort in the vast and strange surface world.

Sans gazed around the busy city street, even after so much time on the surface it never seemed to get old. The sky’s many colors, pretty city lights, the vibrant green trees in the spring and the crunchy red leaves of the fall, he loved it all. As he breathed in the cool night air he passively watched the cars and the people go past him. Though, it was hard to enjoy his walk home when he was full of salsa and water. There is no challenge that the Magnificent Sans wouldn’t take!

_“I DARE YOU TO DRINK THIS!” Alphys challenged while she hoisted a rather large jar of extra hot salsa. They were in the kitchen and in her raised hands was a jar decorated with cartoonish anthropomorphized jalapenos on fire with ghost peppers that floated out of their open mouths. It looked pretty spicy._

_“HA!” Sans dramatically pointed, “AN EASY CHALLENGE CONSIDERING I CANNOT FEEL HEAT!”_

_“THEN LETS TEST IT BONE BOY!” shouted Alphys as she chucked the jar near full force. With impressive speed Sans leapt up, caught the salsa jar, and landed with a flourish. He then popped open the lid and took his first gulp…_

_it._

_rEALLY._

_BURNS!_

_Sans nearly coughed as he drank the spicy salsa, flushed and sweaty from the heat he kept gulping while making eye contact with a stunned Alphys. And with strong determination he managed to consume two-thirds of the bottle before his mouth had gotten numb. Finally, with a gasp, Sans slammed the near empty jar onto the kitchen table and sprinted toward the sink in desperation. Alphys could not help but laugh as he turned the tap on full blast and gulped down as much water as he could._

_“HAHAHAAA omg! I didn’t mean drink the WHOLE jar!”_

_Sans paused his drinking, “I thought you-u meant the whole jar!”_

He giggled when he remembered when Alphys attempted to finish the salsa, the normally composed lizard woman ended up beet red and sweating profusely. They looked at each other and found themselves on the floor laughing at the ridiculous faces they had made. But as much fun as they had it needed to end, Alphys’s wife Undyne had to get up early for her job at the local university and Sans still had to get groceries for that night’s taco dinner.

Sans pulled out his little grocery list to go over it again before he arrived at the store, sometimes the blue-clad skeleton would forget something if he didn’t write down a grocery list. Sour cream, taco shells (they always ran out the fastest), and black beans: just a small list this time. He went through the automatic double doors of the ALDI and made a beeline to the black bean cans. Sans and his brother Papyrus would go there regularly because of their cheap prices and sweet deals so Sans knew the store like he did his own apartment, who knew humans could be so thrifty?

He went around the store to collect the other items on his list and purchased them at the register. Bags in hand Sans made his way out of the store and started his way home; another bonus to the store is its convenient location, only a ten minuet walk back to their apartment. Suddenly he became very aware of the growing tingling pressure down in his pelvic area. Why was there- oh.

OH.

He was so focused on getting groceries that he hadn’t noticed how badly he needed to pee! Now that he had noticed he could feel his bladder getting more full by the second, but he wasn’t worried for home was only a few minuets away. That still didn’t make it any easier. _Get home, set down groceries, go pee. Get home, set down groceries, pee. Get home, grocieries, pee. Home, grocer-_

“HoI i’m FlOWeY!”

“hoI I’m fLoWEy!”

Oh no.

A chorus of similar greetings greeted Sans up and down the sidewalk. While he did like the cute little Floweys, he didn’t think he could tolerate their endless tangents at the moment.

“H-hello everybody! I’d love to chat, but I really have to get going!” Sans said as he attempted to take a step.

“wHEre…. Go??” asked a curious Flowey.

“I have to go home and make my taco dinner for Papy and me” puffed the impatient skeleton. He started feeling uncomfortable.

“Y u do fUNny dANCE?” a different Flowey had noticed Sans slightly hopping in place.

“I’m sorry! Please excuse me!” he said in a rush and dashed past the cluster of Floweys, his bladder started to sting.

_I’m so close! I can see our apartment!_ Sans dashed up the stairs as fast as he could with the groceries; he quickly fumbled with for his keys as he arrived to his door. When it was finally open he shuffled inside and kicked off his boots as the door clicking shut behind him. “Papy I’m home!”

“Welcome home Sansy,” Papyrus looked over at his brother from watching TV on the couch, “How was the sesh with Alphys?”

“Oh! Uhh, it went well. Let me properly storage the groceries!” Sans almost sprinted to the kitchen, he needed to pee so badly! Sans hurriedly started placing the groceries out of the bag and onto the counter when he felt something press up behind him. Or a certain someone in an orange hoodie! He got still when he heard a chuckle near his ear.

“Why in such a hurry bro? There is still a lot of time before dinner” Papyrus said as he reached out and hugged the little skeleton from behind and unintentionally placed more pressure on his aching bladder.

Sans started to flush, “I-I uuumm,” why had it gotten so warm?? He found it hard to think with the smell of Papyrus’s hoodie, the feeling of being so close to each other, his desperation, it suddenly became overwhelming.

“Hehe… your gettin pretty excited there,” Papyrus chuckled. He started to explore Sans’s conjured flesh underneath his shirt, giving feather-light touches across the squishy blue tummy. “Do you wanna take this a little further Sansy?” the tall skeleton whispered huskily.

Sans tried to hold back his whimpers as his brother continued to tease him, Papyrus’s hands would stray dangerously close but would always pull back at the last second. He never did anything without full consent first. “Y-yes please, b-buuutt not all the wa-ay yet. If… if that’s okay.” 

The taller skeleton nuzzled into the smaller’s neck, “Of coarse it’s alright, I want you to be comfortable.” 

Sans moved his head to give his brother better access and let out a small moan as Papyrus peppered his neck with kisses. The hands on his belly finally strayed to the leaking tent in the smaller’s shorts and traced an outline over the straining fabric. Sans started bucking into the hand, “Ahn! Papy~ please. I need you now!”

“Sit on the counter.”

The smaller shivered at the command and quickly climbed up and sat with his legs spread wide. He felt risky for doing this in his current condition, but with his full bladder every touch became more intense as he felt his urgency grow stronger. Papyrus leaned in and met Sans with a gentle, yet passionate kiss. They both explored each other’s mouths and moaned when their magic sparked against each other. 

Breaking the kiss, Papyrus slowly slid down Sans’s damp shorts until a chubby blue cock sprung into view. Using the precum as lubrication the kneeling skeleton began to slowly tease the throbbing erection making the smaller squirm and moan louder now that his cock was finally being touched. Panting harder sans shut his eyes and drooled at the wonderful pleasure.

“A-aah Papy! More!” squeaking and moaning Sans thrusted into Papyrus’s fist to feel more of the delicious friction, his bladder pleasantly aching more with each thrust. He didn’t understand why it felt amazing on a full bladder but he didn’t care. “f-fuuuuuck! Please Im getting close!” 

Papyrus stopped stroking and Sans let out a whine of disappointment before Papyrus dove down and took twitching member into his mouth. His teeth lightly grazed the thick length as his head bobbed up and down between Sans’s trembling legs. Papyrus moaned when he felt the other’s gloved hands on the back of his skull. Stars, he had never heard the little skeleton sound so lewd and desperate! It was driving him insane with his cute little noises, and his innocent brother saying profanities? He felt eager to pound his lover into the mattress after their dinner.

Everything felt so intense, Sans’s orgasm was approaching fast. Opening his eyes he looked down and met Papyrus’s gaze as his brother sucked him off. The world went white and Sans let out a scream as he was assaulted with wave after wave of ecstasy. Cum exploded into Papyrus’s mouth and nearly chocked trying to swallow it all as he unexpectedly reached his own climax. 

Then with an audible pop he detached himself from the softening member and leaned his head on the cool counter while Sans slumped against the cabinets. After coming down from their high they both managed to regain their breaths.

“Papy?”

“Yeah?” Papyrus looked up at his brother lovingly.

“Are you ready for your turn?”

“Uuuuuuh,” he turned a bright shade of orange, “its kind of embarrassing but… I sorta came already-“

“Good because I reALLY NEED TO PEE MOVE PLEASE!” Papyrus had to duck down as his brother leapt off the counter and sprinted to the bathroom while holding up his shorts.

Huh. He never knew Sans was into omorashi. _Something to file away for future play I guess._


End file.
